Neil's Worst Nightmare!
by IzzyandDesRoxSox
Summary: AU parody take on Francy. Neil and the gang fall asleep..only to find Nancy and Freddy IN LOVE! Is this nightmare of corny, cliché romantic songs and quotes shared between the two something real? Has everyone lost their minds! R&R!


_**Author's Note: **__I became inspired to do something like this after seeing a YouTube video called "Silver's Worst Nightmare". Guys, even if you don't like or know Sonic the Hedgehog and its' characters very well, I promise you will still laugh. This is where this video idea is based off for this teensy little one-shot. Enjoy! ;) Oh BTW, none of the kids have died yet. Don't ask why- it just makes the idea funnier for all of their reactions._

_**No offense to Francy fans. I actually like the pairing myself but- still. XD**_

* * *

><p><em><span>NEIL'S WORST NIGHTMARE!<span>_

* * *

><p>Admittedly, Dr. Neil Gordon was quite exhausted. Tempted to fall asleep, but even the slightest urge to briefly close his eyes was an idea immediately banished away. He most certainly couldn't fall asleep now. Not when he and Nancy were in the middle of such a situation.<p>

He sighed deeply, almost as if in a bit of a trance and by accident had let it slip when in thought of her, _Nancy Thompson. _The young woman with the embodiment look of a girl-next-door charm, which had now incuded the motherly trait she had as to being protective of this final group of Elm Street children. But to Neil, he thought she was honestly gorgeous.

But this was not the time either to think of striking romances. Sure, they had gone on several dinner dates, the innocent type as well. Still, that gave no excuse to go off to La La Land whilst everyone was in danger by this Fred Krueger character.

Returning to _Westin Hills_ quickly, he fought back the rge to yawn deeply as his eyes quickly spotted the site of Nancy and the kids; Kristen Parker, Roland Kincaid, Joey Crusel, Taryn White, Jennifer Caulfield, Will Stanton, and Phillip Anderson. Yhe group of kids waiting anxiously and all loking as though ready to fall asleep. They too were quite as tired as Neil hismelf was, but all bravely remained strong willed to not fall asleep.

Since nobody wanted to encounter _Krueger._

Fred Krueger to be exact. The burnt face killer who had come quite close to nearly ending the lives of Phillip and Jennifer firstly. Who knows who he could attempt to pick off and succeed this time? Nobody wanted to find out, so they dare not take the chance despite the pleads from their heavy eyelids.

Now, Neil himself hadn't quite encountered the man in the fedora himself (the description said out from those who had seen him in their dreams included a donned brown fedora), so he didn't know exactly what to expect, once he and the group would officially enter into the DreamWorld and attack Freddy Krueger once and for all.

Within the minute he had entered the meeting room in the circle of seats, taking a seat himself right next to Nancy, he found himself blinking his eyes once.

And then did not expect this to happen of all the bloody things.

Neither did any of the kids, as they were too aware and most likely had fallen asleep. All gawking and gazing wide eyed at the sickening horror far worse than any gruesome murder ever possibly thought of in the history of man kind and its' creativity possibilties.

Nancy.

Nancy and Freddy.

Yes- Neil was certain this was obviously Freddy, a burnt man wearing the exact brown fedora and red and green striped sweater. But there's something far worse to it; Worse than the idea of Nancy dying within the arms of Freddy, the one as if having been the one who caused her death.

Nancy and Freddy holding one another! ! !

And it wasn't any hug.

This was like a desperate and passionate holding to one another like a death grip, with softened puppy eyes gazing at one another like each was the very light to Heaven's paradise.

Neil immediately jumped from his seat, actully stumbled out of it and to the ground. He rubbed hsi eyes repeatedly, attempting to pinch himself awake at the horrific sight of something so- parodied as _romantic? !_

"NANCY!" Neil gasped, mortified. The kids nearby had screamed her name repeatedly as well, but were too shocked and sicken to actually summon up the courage to go up and towards Nancy and ply her off the crazy child killer!

"My little Nancy mmmmm..." Freddy licked his lips rather pervertedly. With this still did Nancy not seem to mind at all once, though placed her right hand upon her forehead, leaning back a bit as though about to faint like a damsel in distress.

"Oh! Oh Freddy! I shouldn't! Really! I shalln't! This is wrong and forbidden for us!" she cried, as if in denial to this sudden chemistry. Wait- WHAT chemistry? ! If meaning love-hate or overall the true purpose of hate-hate-TOTAL HATRED then yes! But everyone who had heard those very spoken words scoffed or popped their eyebrows sky high.

Freddy's clawed hand continously stroked at Nancy's untammable dark brown hair, as her cheeks tingled pink.

"Why must we fight? Wy continue in such a horrid conflict when we can open our eyes and realize this- THIS is our true destiny! For me- suddenly to end my villainious streak and turn to the time of change." he declared, puffing his chest outwards as though to appear heroic and such like Superman.

Well I'll tell ya, this supposed flip flop switch certainly wasn't anything for the kids to buy even if they were gullible. Rater they rolled their eyes and made sarcastic faces of _'Psh. Yeah RIGHT.'_

Now to all those curious with Neil, he himself had resisted the urge of his mixed emotions in reaction. Half tempted to sob for his shattered heart, half tempted ot scream this was simply illogical, attempt to ply Nancy off of Freddy another part of him just wanted to murder Freddy (but knew the ending would go the complete polar opposite way from his intentions and end up dead himself instead). And- besides, wairt a second. How can you kill a guy that's technically dead?

Oh well, that hadn't mattered as the two lovebirds continued to go googly and dewy eyed to one another, practically insperable from their death grip to one another in a style of _Gone with the Wind _as Freddy leaned in intently towards Nancy's soft lips.

"Oh but Freddy! What of the poor children? !" Nancy gasped dramatically in a cry similar to one from an overacted soap oprea.

Freddy gasped as if in realization to what he had been originally doing and continued to merely glance lovestruck towards Nancy.

"Tell them I send my deepest regards to them! I simply beg for their forgiveness in exchange to prove myself worthy to your love of all love! I promise I shall never harm another child again! In fact- I shall bring them happiness. I shall become a..." Freddy trailed off, raising his free hand slowly upwards as if to point to the ceiling.

"He's not gonna make a snake come out of the ceiling now, is he?" Kristen muttered nervously to her nearby friends, as the rest of them slowly backed away. Well, at least the majority of them, Fierce and rebellious Taryn however, had chosen to grin in mock at how ridiculous this utter supposed love fest was. Oh how she wish she had a camera with her, just to forever ruin the image of the supposedly fearsome Fred Krueger.

Oh well, eye witness and a forever preserved memory was good enough. Besides, Nancy couldn't possibly be this gullible to believe this? Freddy couldn't actally be serious? Right? !

"This is some kind of fucked up joke, _right?" _Taryn slowly asked, arching a brow.

"Since when did Freddy talk Merlin? Or actually- rather Shakespeare? !" Will piped up as well, just as curious and confused.

"Yo! Tell me y'all ain't that gullible, right Nancy? Right? !" Kincaid frantically asked in as well, his voice raised loudly.

"Man this is even more corny than soap operas! Even I'M not that desperate enough to wanna star in those kind of shows!" Jennifer declared with a huff, the actress wannabe then proceeded to cross her arms.

"I'm sleepwalking, right? ! Tell me I'm just gonna hit my head REAL hard so I never have to remember...THIS?" Phillip questioned, his hands covering his face from the sickening display here.

"Nancy! Nancy! Wake up! You're not this crazy!" Kristen pleaded.

With this, Neil exploded.

"HOW CAN YOU WANT A BURNT JERK? ! SORRY IF I HURT YOUR FEELINGS MR. KRUEGER BUT- BUT- BUT NANCY YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL! AND I- YOU- B- BUT- WHY? ! DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG? ! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH? I- I- I- I- I- I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!" he cried, waving his arms angrily, frantically, and desperately about.

A silence ensued within the group. Not even the sudden lovestruck birds said anything other than swooned sighs to one another before finally;

"Nancy's this easy?" Joey piped up hopefully, speaking for the first time EVER.

_"Nobody wanna see us together, and no they don't matter! Nooo!" _Freddy proceeded to suddenly- **sing? !**

Tiny hearts usually found in cartoons fluttered about, in which had caused Kincaid of all people to freak nervously and jump into the arms of Joey in a style similar to Scooby Doo and Shaggy.

"Man this creep-o love thing's startin' to make me sick!" Kincaid gulped, eyes glancing about to the tiny hearts.

Suddenly it seemed even the damn room itself turned pink in the theme of love itself, clouds now becoming the ground as if they were in the heavens.

_"Cos I got you." _Nancy sang as well in a sweet tune, her hand gazing up and carressing Freddy's burnt cheek lovingly. Ew.

With this, also an unknown choir had started to echo in the high heavens of wherever the hell they were to a familiar song.

_I know you  
>I walked with you once upon a dream<br>I know you  
>The gleam in your eyes is so familiar<br>Yet I know it's true  
>That visons are seldom as they seem<br>But if I know you  
>I'll know what you'll do<br>You'll love me at once  
>The way you did once upon a dream<em>

"Oh my God. Not the DISNEY love! ! !" Neil sobbed, feeling his heart shatter like glass for an added cartoon affect. He wasn't alone, for an unamused Taryn furrowed her eyebrows and seemed to flinch in her utterly confused and sickened face. Plus she just didn't seem to be a of Disney.

At the same time, Freddy had proceeded to take Nancy into his arms and they two slowly yet romantically waltzed about the floating cloud room, still stuck in this trapped and insperable gaze from one another.

"Nancy you're so beautiful!" Freddy declared.

"Oh Frederick! I never realized how..._handsome _you are." Nancy purred, as if slowly becoming turned on.

With this, Neil felt his jaw hit the floor smack ground hard.

"I don't believe this." Kristen simply facepalmed herself, rubbing her temples from the growing stress.

Slowly, dare I mention this in sake of the poor children but- Nancy proceeded to slowly lean upon and grope at Freddy, and with this Kristen had had enough. Her eyes widening, she squeezed them shut and attempted to pull herself out of the dream.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" she declared, but strangely couldn't wake up.

"Oh God! We're doomed!" Phillip cried as well.

"Ooooooooooooooh Nancy!" Freddy smiled.

"OOooooooooooooh my Freddy-Weddy-Poo." Nancy cooed.

"Weddy? Perhaps you'd like marriage?" the burnt child killer questioned.

Nancy gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "Oh how I'd simply love to be your bride! Our love will be in union- together forever across the stars!" she squealed in joy.

"Yeah! And then we'll have lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of BABIES!" Freddy added.

"Ooooh! I LOVE that idea like how I love you! Let's name them Freddy and Nancy!" Nancy happily bounced about excitedly at the idea.

"And even one after Taryn!" Freddy smiled, with this making our former junkie snap her head back in attention to them.

"What the hell did I do? !" she asked, confused and disturbed at the thought of a half burnt kid running around with her name.

"Oh Nancy! Here's a dream demon of beyond who loves you, Nancy. Wants to feel your arms around him, wants to carry the memory of your kisses into nightmares with him. Never mind about loving me, you're a woman sending a slasher villain to his death with a beautiful memory. Nancy! Kiss me! Kiss me...once..." Freddy said as the music somewhere from the mysterious dream world proceeded to play this beautifully classic romance music.

As the two leaned in, the overall reaction itself wasn't necessarily joy.

"OH MY F********* ***** *** *** ******* *** ** ***** *** ** GOD! ! ! !" Kristen sceamed at the top of her lings like bloody murder.

Jennifer lost all color within her face and fell backwards, fainting straight to the ground.

"Why is love so UGLY?" Will sobbed, proceeding to burst into immediate, overemotinal tears for how sensitive he was to such hideous sights.

"BLERRGGH!" Joey porceeded to throw up everywhere on the floor mierably.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! I said WAKE UP god dammit!" Phillip entered into a bit of a rage mood imself due to the frustrations he was having currently as he purposely attempted to walk straight into a wall in hopes of forcing himself awake.

Kincaid just about had the perfect facial expression to match nothing but the wise words of 'WTF? !'.

Taryn herself in the meanwhile attempted to break in between the ove duo who were still slowly leaning in for that big passionate kiss, to slap Nancy back into sense and reality. Unfortunately it didn't work, but that didn't stop her from going on a rant.

"NANCY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ! You have your looks, a pretty face! And here you are about to suck face off with THIS thing of all people in the world? ! That's a total offense to all the strong women out there! And I don't even care for feminism! But this- THIS just crossed the line and makes me want to be the god damn ambassador! Don't do this Nancy! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! STOP!" Taryn growled.

Whilst Neil gawked, with eyes widened so wide beyond the description of ready to pop out. His jaw smacked to the floor and now rolling like a child's long list they were to read to Santa Clause. Heart shattered at the horrific sight.

In the meanwhile, Freddy and Nancy's lips aimed closer and closer...so close to touching when suddenly...

_BAM!_

Freddy gasped, awakened suddenly and wide awake as he clutched upon the mysteriously appearing doll within his room. He glared at it angrily before tossing it away ahalfway across the room.

"GAH! What a nightmare!" he panted in a cold sweat, shaking his head for having one of those typical Dream Warrior dreams. Ever since having failed to even kill one person within the Westin Hills, the last of the Elm Street kids romaed about. Nancy and Neil were all happily and lovey dovey. It just made Freddy sick.

But this broke the record right here!

"At least it's over.." he muttered in relief, doozing off once again.

* * *

><p><em>IN THE DREAMS<em>

"Oooooh Freddy! My heart cannot go on ny longer without bearing the thought to being seperated from you! Forbidden or not the thoughts may be!" A far beyond out-of-character Alice Johnson swooned in her love pursuit for Freddy.

"OH NO!" Freddy cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwa ha ha ha! Nice twist there, eh? You guys thought this was Neil's nightmare. Well, it most likely is anyways in his mind but I couldn't help but parody Francy. Oh Christ! FreddyAlice? ! Never seen any fics for them but I don't think i could bear to read them.**

**Okay so here's the quiz for virtual cookies LOL; What was the name of the song sung by the mysterious choir, and what movie is it from? And that big long quote Freddy was saying to Nancy is improvised from a 1939 romance/drama classic film. Any guesses? hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it's stupid!**


End file.
